


Summer Is the Worst

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: The exwires take a trip to the beach! Izumo becomes self-conscious of her body while around the girls and stays put on the shore. Renzou decides to get on her good and it... actually works?





	Summer Is the Worst

There were very few things Izumo liked about summer. Sure, summer break was great and all and it didn’t get dark as early so she was able to stay out. But then there was the heat, the sweating, and that damned pink-head who constantly asked to go to the beach. While the others were all up for going, Izumo was the only one who didn’t seem to care much about it. “I would rather spend time inside where it’s cool.” she always said. She found herself somehow always getting dragged into though.

Today was no different. Shiemi had somehow talked her into it, much to her dislike. It wasn’t only her and Shiemi that went, but the entire group of exwires, Yukio, and Shura. She really just needed to stay inside and ignore everyone that asked her to go the beach. It would be a lot better if it wasn’t filled with shirtless guys and girls with bigger breasts than hers. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much, but after seeing Shiemi and Shura change into their pretty bikini’s, she started getting self-conscious of her body. Again. 

She managed to find an empty changing room in the locker rooms and quickly changed into her blue and white striped bikini, the top having a pushup layer to make her stand out more. She wished she could be more confident like Shura was about her body and even Shiemi, who was always a little nervous. Sighing as she walked out the changing room, she put her bag in one of the lockers before locking it up. She grabbed her beach bag, checking to make sure she had everything in one spot.

“Oh, Kamiki!” she heard Shura call her over. “That looks good on you!”

Looking up a Shura, who had a rather revealing bikini on (no surprise there), she thanked her with a huff. Shiemi was wearing a cute white bikini with a flower pattern on it. The bottoms were in the shape of a skirt almost, frilling out at the bottom. Yup. She really hated this.

She was the first one out of the locker room and quickly walked over to their spot in the sand. Unzipping the bag she placed in the warm sand, she pulled out her purple towel, laying it down and sitting on it with a frown. Grumbling to herself, she looked up when both of the other girls came over.

“Izumo, you’re not coming in the water?” Shiemi asked, holding onto her bright green towel. “I heard the water isn’t supposed to be cold today.”

“Maybe later.” Izumo said quickly, avoiding any other details.

Shura shrugged as she whistled out, “I’m headed over to get a drink, kiddies! Don’t tell the scaredy four-eyes, kay?” she grinned.

Izumo watched as Shiemi met up with Rin and Yukio who were standing in the water. Konekomaru and Suguro were both setting up an area for a volleyball game and Renzou, well… Where was he? _“Probably flirting with some poor girls…”_ Izumo thought to herself. She was glad for the umbrella blocking off the sun from where she was sitting and it made it slightly less hotter. She threw a manga book in her beach bag before leaving her dorm with hopeful intentions of being able to read it, but she knew that probably wasn’t going to happen.

She closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the ocean and feeling the cool breeze against her bare skin. It was only then when she felt fingers brush against her back. It could either be one, Shura who was back from getting her drink, or two, the pervert. When she opened her eyes, there was no one in front of her. But there was surely someone behind her. She raised her hand into a fist, punching whoever was behind her in the face.

Renzou. She knew that whine from anywhere. “Izumoo! Why’d you do that?”

“Why are you sneaking up on me, pervert?” Izumo growled as she spoke. “Get lost.”

“You aren’t going in the water again today?” he asked, poking the back of her neck before he moved around to sit on a blue towel that was laid out next to hers.

Izumo shrugged, “It’s none of your business why I’m not going in. Maybe later when it’s less crowded.”

There was a silence between the two of them and it was almost calming for once. But then she watched him reach for the lotion that belonged to someone in the group. He held it up to her and she knew what was coming.

“Can I put some on you?” There was a stupid grin on his face that made her want to punch him again.

“Hell no!” Izumo answered without hesitation. “Why would I let someone like you touch me?”

“Awe, come on! I won’t touch you anywhere!” Renzou pouted.

“That makes me want you to touch me even less.”

Renzou kept his eyes on Izumo, who turned so her back was facing him. She fixed her hair and then looked down. “Fine. It’s only the once time.” she mumbled, hoping he couldn’t hear her.

“Really?” Renzou asked with surprise in his face. “I mean, of course you would give in, Izumo~”

He opened the bottle of lotion, put some on his hand and then started to rub it over her back. He started to hum, the tune of the song familiar to Izumo who softly started to hum herself. She caught herself though and immediately stopped herself with a soft scoff. She didn’t think she could trust him with putting lotion on her, but she was wrong. He didn’t rub, or touch, anywhere he wasn’t supposed to. It was… nice for a change. She decided that he wasn’t _too_ much of a pervert, but she would never forgive herself for thinking that. _“Maybe…”_ she thought, _“... maybe this isn’t too bad.” ___


End file.
